


Завтрак за один евро

by KaryKary



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M, Missing Scene, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 12:30:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17601401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaryKary/pseuds/KaryKary





	Завтрак за один евро

На последнем завороте в тупик Скуало открывает коробочку, и Ало, скалясь белоснежными зубами, взлетает в воздух, чтобы тут же спикировать на предполагаемых врагов. Сколько их тут? Два десятка? Две сотни? Занзас не стал бы активировать передатчик без надобности.  
Супербия влетает следом за Ало и натыкается на пустоту.

Ну, то есть как — на пустоту. Назвать пустым местом босса, с самым скучающим видом подпирающего стену, не поворачивается язык. Босс не только подпирает стену. Он еще и пыль ковыряет мыском ботинка. И те самые два десятка едва живых Монсильеро, валяющиеся вокруг, его совершенно не смущают.

— Босс! — Скуало задыхается от возмущения, озираясь. Судя по вялым стонам, уложил Монсильеро «отдыхать» Занзас давно. И зачем Супербия так ломился на помощь?  
— Явился-таки? Жрать хочу! — веско объявив о своем желании, Занзас брезгливо отпихивает ботинком пальцы одного из «отдыхающих» и переступает через недотрупы. — Пошли, покормишь меня!  
— Охренел? Я несся сюда драться, а не кормить тебя по первому требованию твоего ненасытного желудка! — Скуало огрызается в спину, упакованную в безупречно-белоснежную рубашку. Ало клацает пастью и возвращается в коробочку. Лус где-то в наушнике бубнит, что уже выслал на место группу зачистки. Вздохнув, Супербия сворачивает меч на протезе и прячет коробочку в карман, быстрыми шагами догоняя Занзаса. — Ну, и где ты хочешь пожрать?

Босс, не размениваясь на слова, тыкает пальцем на неприметную вывеску и распахивает дверь.

В кафе сонные официанты встречают их вежливыми приветствиями, предлагают столик под кондиционером в самом дальнем углу, но Занзас, как танк, упрямо прется на летную террасу. Палящее солнце Палермо тут же располагается на башке, нежно обещая солнечный удар.  
Жрать Скуало не хочется, поэтому он лениво листает страницы меню, гадая, что же привлечет Занзаса на этот раз. Свинина? Телятина? Молодая оленятина?

— Завтрак. Тот, что за евро, — выдает тем временем Занзас подоспевшему официанту. Скуало мгновенно вскидывает глаза, встречая требование босса с тем же удивлением, что и на лице молодого мальчишки — разносчика.

Впрочем, мальчишка с удивлением справляется быстро. И испаряется выполнять заказ. А вот Скуало долго всматривается в лицо Занзаса, прикидывая, чем же тот умудрился заболеть. Враги попались слабые? Их было слишком мало? Звериным чутьем гурмана Занзас прочухал, что мясо в этом кафе отстойное, а повара давно пора на свалку?

— Твой мыслительный процесс меня раздражает, — Занзас приподнимается, скрипя стулом, и начинает зачем-то расстегивать пуговицы на рубашке. Скуало отводит глаза и с интересом изучает морскую линию каменистого севера Палермо. А потом его осеняет! Это же то самое кафе!  
— Вспомнил? — глаза у Занзаса на солнце лучатся желтыми бликами. Опасными, жадными, собственническими. Сколько же времени прошло? Лет двадцать.

***

Он затаскивает Занзаса, поддерживая его за плечо. Нервно оглядываясь, отгоняет подоспевшую девчонку в коротком фартуке, бросая, что заказ они сделают позже. Плечо у Занзаса кровоточит, пуля застряла — неглубоко, но болезненно. Дернул же черт ввязаться в уличные разборки накануне важной миссии!

— Вытащи ее из меня, мусор! Бесит! — рявкает Занзас, оседая на стул и морщась. От боли или слепящего солнца — не разберешь. Скуало хватает со стола нож и цепляет край пули, выковыривая ее из раны. Обработать бы! Да в больницу надо по-хорошему! Но этот осел смотрит так, что и слова не скажешь!  
— Здесь переждем! Если что — свалим по берегу! На улицу сейчас соваться — пристрелят тут же! А девчонке денег дай, чтобы заткнулась и молчала! — многословность босса бьет все рекорды. Скуало разрывает его рубашку, скручивает из ткани длинные жгуты, перевязывает рану, а потом стягивает свою куртку, накидывая на плечи Занзаса.

— Жрать хочу! — помолчав пару минут, выдает раненый. Словно это не его подстрелили пять минут назад. Скуало только мотает головой, дивясь живучести Занзаса. И обеспокоенно сверлит взглядом прикрытое плечо, боясь, что могут быть осложнения. — Ты меня не слышал, мусор? Жрать хочу! Зови сюда девку! Дай ей денег, пусть притащит все, что есть!

Скуало чувствует себя святым мучеником. Во-первых, потому, что терпит все закидоны мальчишки, которого знает от силы пару месяцев. А во-вторых, потому, что денег у него нет. Так, одна-две монетки, может, и завалялись.

— Ты платишь! — заявляет он Занзасу, а тот мотает головой в ответ.  
— Мусор, ты дебил? Мой кошелек в куртке остался, а куртка в том баре, где мы подрались! — ругнувшись, Занзас кривится и хватается за плечо.  
— Что, плохо? — тут же подскакивает к нему Супербия, поддерживая, чтобы чертов босс не свалился с чертового стула.  
— Ага. От голода. Жрать хочу! — тут же насмешливо отзывается Занзас, вскидывая голову и смотря снизу вверх желтыми бликами застрявшего в глазах солнца. — А ты, я смотрю, испереживался весь?

Скуало отскакивает, как прокаженный. Шарит в карманах, вываливает всю свою мелочь. Наскребается два евро. Подсчет монет помогает успокоить яростно стучащее сердце.  
— Не дрейфь! Выживу — набью тату прямо на месте шрама. Что-то вроде «Я люблю мусора»!

Занзас откровенно ржет. Подошедшая официантка краснеет, бледнеет, клятвенно обещает молчать под дулом направленного на нее пистолета Занзаса.  
Чертов босс всегда решает все вопросы только одним способом».

***  
Стынет принесенный кофе. Тот самый, из двадцатилетнего прошлого. За один евро. Скуало вглядывается в вязь татуировки на плече Занзаса.

— Ищешь там заветные буквы? — насмешливо уточняет Занзас и поворачивается нужным плечом. Букв предсказуемо нет. Причудливые завитки, идущие загорелой коже, но не более того.  
— Оденься, позер! Смотреть тошно, — хмыкает Скуало чуть разочарованно и отворачивается.

Чтобы через секунду вскинуть голову под властными пальцами, сжавшими скулы.

— Тебе спустя столько времени еще нужны какие-то слова? — тягуче спрашивает Занзас, наклоняясь к уху.

Вязь становится ближе. Узоры складываются в слова. Скуало замирает.

Кхмерский. Он учил его для одной затяжной миссии на полгода.

— Кофе остыл. Я передумал жрать, — усмехнувшись, Занзас подхватывает рубашку и спускается по деревянным ступеням прямо к морю.

Скуало смотрит на его спину и считает, что дороже этого завтрака за один евро у него не будет никогда.


End file.
